fantasy_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ravinor Raiders
"Setting: Stickfigures, the Human City of Ravinor Wolf is sitting on a stool trying to cast something on the mug in front of him. Deadbeat is in the corner, headphones plugged in. He cannot hear anything over the raging music. After a while, Deadbeat smells smoke. His eyes lift from his MP3 player. They then go back down again, barely noticing anything. A flame licks his back, and so he turns round... only to realise that the bar is burning down. By now there is no one left in the tavern but Wolf and a red dragon. Wolf is slapping the dragon. Deadbeat legs it to the counter, and grabs some beer, which he downs in one. Then, he runs outside. The whole city is mostly deserted, except for a large crowd of people in armor. Deadbeat shrugs and turns away from the armoured people, and one of them runs up to him. Deadbeat turns around, and gets punched in the face. Wolf comes running out with his hair on fire. He sees the crowd of people, and immediatly starts backing away. Deadbeat is laying on the ground, unconcious. But then his hand starts twitching, and then he reforms behind the armoured guards. Most of the gaurds are now attacking the dragon. Bass shoots outside Deadbeat's fingers and deafens one of the guards. Wolf is now running around circles being chased by a guard, still not realizing his hair is on fire. He is smacked over the head by the guard. Deadbeat manages to blast one of the guards with his bass cannon, but the guard's armour deflects it. The Bass bounces back, but Deadbeat absorbes it, and takes a more accurate shot, hitting the guard in the face. Most of the guards are confused, being attacked by a supposed civilian and a dragon. Deadbeat is laughing hysterically, as he was banned from these parts back when he was mortal. Wolf is now completely on fire, and still not noticing. He starts running around the guards with his eyes narrowed. Deadbeat puts his headphones into his ears and sits down, meditating and wondering what the guards will do next. Abruptly, everything is on fire. Deadbeat then realizes that his socks are on fire... and everything else too. He starts frantically running around, speaking fluent Dubstep and confusing the guards slightly. Wolf is sitting atop the dragon, and is brandishing a sword at the people below. Deadbeat pauses at a town map, and realises that there is a river 3 metres away... So he takes a quick soak. He can see the Dragon circling over the city, setting it alight. Deadbeat then looks down. He realises that one of his headphones has been caught in the fire...... Someone must die. He jumps out of the river, and gets tackled by a guard. Deadbeat turns ghostly, and the guard hurtles into the river. The guard sputters, and turns pale as he realizes what Deadbeat is. Deadbeat chuckles and heads toward the dragon. He shoots himself into the air using bass, and grabs onto the dragon's tail. The Dragon is slowly falters under the onslaught of magics and arrows. Deadbeat gets flung off the dragon and flies back into the river. The Dragon crashes to the ground nearby. Deadbeat starts screaming "my leg!" only to realise that there is no pain. He knows he should stop playing fifa. Deadbeat strolls up to the dragon, and tries to negotiate. The dragon simply looks at him, and then starts to fade away. Its rider jumps of quickly and rolls to a stop. "Oy oy! shouts Deadbeat. 'What'cha done to mah favourite pub?" Wolf looks at him bleary eyed. "It's not just a pub. You haven't looked around yet?" 'Umm.... Naah.' says Deadbeat sheepishly. 'I'm only here for the drinks. BUT HE KILLED THEM ALL!"Deadbeat lunges for the rider, and tackles him to the ground. Deadbeat lunges for the rider, and tackles him to the ground. After a moment, he realizes that the rider was Wolf. 'Sorry bro. Thought that you caused the fire.' says Deadbeat. Wolf facepalms. Deadbeat sits there, and plugs his one available headphone back in. Wolf sighs, and then starts dragging Deadbeat along as more guards run down the street. Deadbeat then takes his headphone out, and stands up. He propels bass at the fire, and some flickers out. Wolf stops. "C'mon. They're gonna think that we're a polymorphed dragon. Leave it." 'Okay' says Deadbeat. He plugs his headphone back in again. They run out of sight of the guards. Deadbeat propels himself onto the roof of a building, unseen by the guards, and waits, watching. Category:Main Story